Seven Day Challenge: A Cure for Writer's Block
by JulzPadfootMoony
Summary: I will be posting seven different one-shots here, with the parameters set in a specific seven day challenge to try to cure my writer's block. Each story can be read separately, as all seven will (mostly) be unrelated. There will be various pairings, and I may change the rating to reflect each story as I complete them. Please read and review!
1. Someone Like You

**A/N: **Well, I've had some HORRIBLE writer's block lately, so I thought I would try this new Seven Day Challenge I found on a forum. Each day will be a different story, so they can all be read separately, but I'll be posting them together. This is the fic for day one, which is supposed to be a song fic. There were no other parameters, so this is what came out. I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope this helps my block!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything to do with it, nor do I own the rights to the lyrics of the song I used, Someone Like You by Adele. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from my writing.

* * *

**Day 1 of 7: A Song Fic**

**Someone Like You**

It was the hardest day of her life, watching him walk down the aisle with a beautiful woman. A smart, talented, amazing woman. A woman that wasn't her.

She had been happy with him, so happy, but things fell apart faster than they could fix them. He had said it wasn't meant to be when he broke up with her, that he still loved her and hoped they would remain good friends. She agreed, because she didn't want to lose him in every capacity, despite the fact that her heart was in a million pieces. She swore she'd never love again.

Now, standing beside this other woman, dressed in the amazing lilac dress she had helped pick out, she smiled her best smile. She pretended that everything inside was ok, that she wasn't broken beyond repair.

The vows were spoken, the rings were exchanged, and the bonding spells were cast. Their lives were officially entwined forever, and with a kiss to seal this fate, they began their first moment as husband and wife. It was beautiful. There were tears and applause as the perfect couple swept down the aisle. And as the wedding party filed out behind them, she let the tears stream down her cheeks, masked as tears of joy. No one knew the pain she felt. No one would ever suspect.

At the reception, she was asked to give a speech. She would rather have ripped her own heart out and eaten it than spoken about the perfect couple, but she knew she had to. She hadn't really prepared anything, but she knew exactly what to say. Everyone clapped and cheered as she smiled that same plastic smile. She was the perfect friend, they said. She could hear the whispers as she walked back to her seat.

"I always thought he'd end up with _her_. I wonder why it didn't work out. Poor girl; she must be devastated. It's so sad, isn't it?"

Months later, as she let the post owl in while she made herself some breakfast, the frilly blue card immediately caught her eye. She quickly broke the seal and a puff of blue confetti exploded out of the charmed card – right into the pan of scrambled eggs she had ben frying up.

A boy. A baby boy was soon to arrive. The Perfect Couple was expecting, and she was invited to the baby shower.

A surge of emotion rose up in her, so strong that it actually terrified her. She ripped the card in half, in quarters, in eighths and threw them into the pan of burning eggs and confetti, then proceeded to pick up the pan and throw it against the wall, making a terrible mess and burning her hand.

She sunk down into a kitchen chair, her face in her one good hand as she sobbed and shook. It was all too much. She couldn't pretend anymore, couldn't hide the pain and jealousy. She was tired of playing nice, pretending that she adored his new wife, that she was happy for them both. But ending this charade meant cutting ties with him indefinitely. Was she ready for that, could she let him go completely?

Why not? He had made it beyond clear that he was more than done with her, so why bother? Why cling to a memory that will never be again?

Wiping her tears, she pulled out her wand and cast a healing spell on her hand. She then grabbed her coat from the hook beside the door and clasped her cloak on over it. Stepping outside, she turned on the spot and apparated. It was time.

"Pansy? Are you all right? It looks like you've been crying," was the first thing out of Draco's mouth after letting her in to his office.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over."

Draco seemed to pale more than he usually was. He quickly closed the door and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Oh Pansy…I was waiting for this…Please, sit down."

"I don't want to sit, Draco. I'm sorry, I didn't want it to turn out this way, but I can't ignore it anymore."

The blonde man ran a hand over his face, sighing heavily. The look in his eyes wasn't shared pain, or understanding. It was pity. That hurt more than anything else ever could.

"I'm sorry, Pansy. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. I never meant to hurt you. I thought we were both over this. I wish nothing but the best for you, but I love Astoria. She's pregnant; didn't you get the shower invite?"

Pansy wiped angrily at her cheeks, cursing her body's incessant need to show her emotions through tears. She was done crying over him, for him, because of him.

"Yes, I got the invite. Maybe I'll go. I like Astoria; she's nice. I guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."

Draco shook his head quickly, looking confused now. "No, Pans, that's not it at all. You're my best friend; things just didn't work out. I'll always love you, just…not like that."

Pansy nodded as her tears dried up, a faint smile finally finding its way to her face. It was the first time she had truly smiled in a very long time.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Just…don't forget me?" she begged, feeling the heavy weight on her heart lessen just a little bit. She would be ok, in time. This is what she needed – to finally get it off her chest and let Draco know that she wasn't ok, but she would be.

"Never, Pans; I could never forget you. But don't keep it all in anymore, yeah? I knew something was bothering you, I just didn't realize it was me. Why are you suddenly so shy? It isn't like you to hold back, or hide from the light. That's not like you. I miss the old Pansy. Bring her back, ok?"

"I'll try, Draco. The old Pansy isn't the same anymore, you know? I tried dating, but nothing compares. I should have told you how much you meant to me when I had the chance, but hey; regrets and mistakes – they're just memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? I'll be ok, eventually."

And she would be ok. As she walked out of Draco's office and onto the streets of London, Pansy took her first breath of freedom. Freedom from the heartache, freedom from her self-loathing and the blame she had put on herself for the failed relationship with the one person she thought she would be with forever.

"Never mind, Draco, I'll find someone like you. And when I do, I won't let him get away like you did," Pansy told the air as she walked down the rain coated street, her cloak blowing in the wind. She was finally free.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know what you think! I know, the pairing is a little strange for me, but this is what my brain told me to write, so I just went ahead with it! I don't think I'll be exploring this pairing any more, though lol.


	2. The Martyr

**A/N: **So this is day 2 of the seven day challenge. Technically I'm posting it after midnight, but that's because I got out of work late. I'll still write one for tomorrow/today. Today's challenge was a free-verse poem, so here it is!

* * *

**Day 2 of 7: A free-verse poem**

**The Martyr**

It takes only a moment,

A fleeting second has come and gone.

The ones you love on the floor,

Their lives have passed you by.

Through shadows and fog,

Spell light and smoke,

The dead are all in a line.

The Chosen One;

He has saved the day!

And yet, there are many reasons to cry.

Toil and terror,

Destruction and chaos;

The war has left its mark.

On skin, on stone,

On life, on bone,

No one will ever forget.

The ultimate sacrifice;

He was a martyr, they'll say,

But a medal was never what he wanted.

Her bright smile, flowing red hair,

And eyes as green as a viper's kiss –

This is what he'll truly miss.

The dungeon bat, the greasy git –

He died for love.

You mocked and you hated,

You insulted and scorned,

And he returned the favor.

But your life, it was safe –

He was the true savior.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't really intend for this to turn into a poem about Snape, but that's what my brain told me to write, which I guess is the purpose of these challenges! Please review and let me know what you think. Poetry is definitely not my strong point!


	3. Unfogging the Future

**A/N: **So, here's day 3 of the 7 day challenge. Today's challenge was to write a 100 word drabble, give or take a few words. I realized that it's actually much harder for me to limit my word count than it is to write a longer fic. This is good, because that means I _want_ to write more! I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Day 3 of 7: ~100 word drabble**

**Unfogging the Future**

_"If you look through a crystal ball, the world turns upside down. Things aren't always what they seem. The future is a foggy thing, never to be set in stone. The slightest change can make the future drastically different. That's why making big decisions causes such anxiety; your choices may just change the future, and in turn, the world."_

As Sybil Trelawney finished the foreword for _Unfogging the Future_, she wondered why no one ever seemed to heed her words. Time was a fickle thing, and to meddle in such things was tantamount to destruction. One thing, one tiny little change, and lives could be completely ruined, lost, or made. _If only they would listen_, she thought. Perhaps people simply liked to make their own mistakes. After all, they need _something_ to learn from.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so it's a tad more than 100 words, but its close enough! I actually got the inspiration for this drabble from looking into a crystal ball (my dad gave my mom a crystal ball for their 30th anniversary), and I noticed that everything _is_ turned upside down when looking through a crystal ball. The oddest things can turn into inspiration! Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. A Lonely Winter

**A/N: **I'm going to go ahead and post day 4 now, even though there are still a few hours before it's technically day 4. I won't have time to write or post tomorrow, so I thought I would do it before bed instead. Today's (tomorrow's) challenge was a 500 word, give or take, one-shot. Of course, I went over by a few (hundred) words, but it's close! Enjoy, even though this one is pretty sad…

* * *

**Day 4 of 7: ~500 word one-shot**

**A Lonely Winter**

George huffed as he stuck his hands deeper into his coat pockets. The winter storms had been brutal this year, and the snow fall was breaking records in Ottery St. Catchpole. Normally this would have been call for celebration and snow ball fights of epic proportions, but not this year. Not ever again.

Stomping through the snow drifts and casting an imperturbable charm on his trousers and boots to keep them dry and warm, George headed towards the little cemetery just over the hill beyond the Burrow. Mum had wanted it closer to the house, as close as in the garden, but the family decided the constant reminder wouldn't do any of them good. A short trek up and over the hill was not far to go. Plus, now he had a beautiful view of the valley.

The little grave markers were nearly indistinguishable from the heavy snow fall, but George knew exactly where he was going. He had navigated this cemetery for months now, sometimes multiple times a day. After walking three-quarters of the way down the last row, George knelt down and used a gloved hand to scoop away the pile of snow covering the headstone. He cleared the marble completely of ice, and cast a warming spell in a five foot radius around the headstone. He sat, his knees pulled up to his chest as one hand stayed splayed against the icy marble.

There were many things he would have liked to have said, but the fact that Fred couldn't hear him made it all seem empty. Sure, he would sit and have pointless little one-sided conversations almost daily with his brother's headstone, but the things that were most important, things left unsaid that George would regret never saying for the rest of his life – he couldn't bear to leave those words lying on deaf ears. No, he would keep them close to his heart, until he could deliver them in person.

"Mum and Charlie had another row. She keeps begging him to move back. Bill hasn't told anyone but me, but he and Fleur are thinking of moving to France. He got a wicked job offer there, and the only reason they haven't already left is because of Mum.

"She's torn up, Freddie. She's lost so much weight, and her cooking is dull, which means the rest of us have lost weight too. Ginny and Harry are moving in together, or at least trying; Mum is clinging like the giant squid. She wants to keep all of us close. She doesn't want to let go. None of us do."

George wiped at his cheeks, smearing his face with the icy moisture of his knit gloves and tears. He could feel the tears that had escaped his hand starting to freeze into the beard he hadn't bothered to shave in months. He wondered what Fred would have thought of his new rugged look, and smiled through his tears, a laugh bubbling up through his chest as he imagined the huge grin his twin would have given him.

"_Hey Georgie, that furry creature you've let move in on your chin – it's gnarly mate. A real lady killer, I'm sure!"_

It wasn't hard to imagine his voice, since he heard it every day through his own words. The aching emptiness that squeezed his heart took his breath away as fresh tears cascaded into the 'furry creature', causing his sobs and laughter to merge.

"I miss you, Freddie. Merlin, do I miss you…"

As the wind picked up and fresh snow began to fall, George traced a heart onto the dark marble around his twin's name, leaving a trail of moisture from mingled melted snow and tears. With one last glance, the remaining Weasley twin stood and shoved his hands back into his coat pockets, heading for home once more.

The winter had never felt so cold.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I ended up in tears by the end of this one. I put my heart (and tears!) into this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, even though it was angsty. Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Life Renovations

**A/N: **So, I missed day 5 because of work, so you guys get another two-for-one today. This is day 5's challenge, a crack fic. Now, I've never really written a true crack fic, so I don't really know if this counts or not. Hopefully it's still enjoyable anyways!

* * *

**Day 5 of 7: A crack fic**

**Life Renovations**

Had it not been for that single encounter in The Leaky Cauldron, Harry wouldn't have thought twice about denying the request for his testimony. That one short conversation had somehow caused a great shift in his mind, and he hadn't been able to think of much else for a month.

It was early Sunday morning, and Harry had decided a walk sounded like a good idea. He had been working on restoring and redesigning Grimmauld Place for months now, and was becoming frustrated with the ancient wards that seemed to stop him at every turn. Hermione had done some research for him (of course) and learned that only the Black Heir could remove these wards or allow them to be changed. Of course, Teddy was only eight months old, and even then, was not the oldest male in his line. There was only one left, and Harry would have rather chewed off his own arm than approach the man for any kind of help.

As Harry stepped into the Leaky, the usual greeting of "Just passing through, Tom," died on his lips as he looked over at the bar and realized it was not the toothless, grizzled Tom smiling at him, but a young blonde man with silvery eyes and a glare to melt steel.

"One word, Potter, and I'll gladly chuck this bottle of Ogden's at your overly large skull."

"Malfoy, always a pleasure to see you," Harry said sarcastically as, for some reason, his legs carried him over to a bar stool and sat him down instead of running for the back door. _Traitors_.

"You really do like to tempt fate, don't you Scar Head?" Malfoy growled as he clutched at a full, unopened bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Where's poor old Tom?"

A stuttering pair of steps came up the back steps from the store room as the original bar keep shuffled in with a crate of liquor.

"Watch 'oo yer callin' old, Mister Potter," Tom said with a toothless grin and a nod. He sat the crate on the bar beside Malfoy and used a spell to pry the wood open.

"Stack these all up on tha' ledge there, son. Ogden wants 'is new line displayed prominently." The wizened old man clapped the blonde on the shoulder, causing the young man to sneer and wipe at his shirt, as if Tom had covered him in filth.

"Sure thing, _sir_," Malfoy snapped, no politeness in his voice whatsoever.

Tom just nodded with another smile as he disappeared down the steps to the storeroom once more, Malfoy's attitude having no effect on him at all.

"You still haven't answered my question," Harry goaded, some part of his mind crowing with glee at Malfoy's displeasure. He was so sick of the public treating him like a saint; it was actually nice to interact with someone who didn't think the sun rose and set in his arse.

"Perhaps that's because it's none of your bloody business, oh mighty Saviour. Piss off, would you? I have a job to do, unlike _some_people."

"I have a job too, Malfoy, but I can't complete it alone. Let's say we make a deal: you help me with my job, and I'll help you with yours."

Malfoy let out a mighty snort, causing him to blush and cover his mouth at the uncouth display. "I stock bottles of liquor and serve drunkards who express their wish to murder me nightly. I think I can handle my job on my own, Potter."

Harry had to admit that Malfoy had a point. He needed something to convince the blonde that it would be an equal trade.

"I'm sure you're perfectly capable of doing your job, but this is not a job you do by choice, is it?"

Malfoy turned an ugly shade of red as he stared at the bar and the crate of new Ogden's Fire Ale. "It's a condition of my parole to work for Tom for six months before I'm eligible for an appeal."

Harry was surprised at that. They let Malfoy work with alcohol while on parole?

"Why the Leaky, though? I thought parolees weren't allowed in bars?"

That same shade of red suffused the pale man's cheeks once more as he looked up and glared at the former Gryffindor. "If you must know, Potter, my parole witch contacted every shop in both Diagon and Knockturn Alley, and Tom was the only person who would allow me to even enter his establishment. Satisfied? Now order a drink or get the hell out - I'm busy!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Malfoy tried to avoid Harry's gaze, and Harry tried not to feel sympathy for the blonde. Sure, he had been a Death Eater and they were all considered scum by society these days (save for Snape's memory after Harry had cleared the man's name), but Malfoy hadn't done any crime beyond that of associating with known criminals. The one act that he had been supposed to carry out, he had been unable to. Harry was there - he knew Malfoy was innocent of any crime against Dumbledore.

"What are your charges?" Harry wished now that he had paid attention to the trial when it had been headline news months ago.

"Conspiracy to commit murder, accessory to murder, and attempted murder. The only reason they let me out of Azkaban at all was because Snape was cleared of all charges, making the murder I supposedly conspired to, helped with, and attempted not a murder after all."

"Those charges shouldn't hold at all. Dumbledore's death was classified as an arranged suicide by the Wizengamot. It wasn't murder."

Malfoy slammed the empty crate down onto the ground after emptying all of the bottles, causing the wood to splinter. "Yes, well, try telling the parole board of the Wizengamot that. They wouldn't listen when my solicitor told them the same exact thing."

That was it! This was the trade he needed. Malfoy may have been an unpleasant person, but he didn't deserve to pay for crimes he didn't commit, especially since those crimes had been dismissed from public record.

"I will."

Malfoy stared at him, one eyebrow slowly rising, reminding Harry uncomfortably of Snape. "You will what, Potter? Kindly use full sentences, as I don't speak fluent plebeian just yet."

Harry had to work to keep the smile off his face. Oddly, he had missed this acidic interaction with the blonde. Life was that much more boring without the snide comments and burning insults from his Hogwarts rival.

"I'll tell the Wizengamot that those charges should be dropped. But then you have to help me out."

There was a crash as one of the bottles of ale fell from Malfoy's grasp and smashed on the ground. The blonde was now staring Harry down intently, as if he could tell if Harry was lying by studying his skin. "What on Earth do you need bad enough that you would volunteer to clear my name?"

"I'm renovating my house, but some of the wards can only be changed by the Black Heir. Which is you, in case you were unaware."

"Black left everything to you; you're his heir."

"Legally, yes, but these wards could give two shits about legal technicalities. They require the true, blood heir of the Black family."

"So you're going to clear my name so that you can redecorate? You're taking the piss, aren't you? Don't toy with me, Potter; I'm not a charitable person."

"I know, which is precisely why I knew I would have to do something for you in order to get you to help me out."

"Bloody buggering hell. You're serious, aren't you?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "You're right; your plebeian does need some work. Luckily, I _am _fluent. I can teach you while we work on renovations."

When the request to testify in front of the Wizengamot at Malfoy's appeal finally arrived, Harry replied with an immediate _'yes'_. After all, he was eager to start redecorating the abysmal dwelling that was Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**A/N:** This one actually has the potential to be continued. Maybe if enough people like it, I'll write more for. Please review and let me know if you think I should continue it or not!


	6. Sweet Innocence

**A/N: **The challenge for day 6 was a fluff fic. I found out that fluff is pretty hard to write when you're not feeling so fluffy about life, currently. I hope the fluff still exudes heart and rainbows to the readers, though!

* * *

**Day 6 of 7: A fluff fic**

**Sweet Innocence**

"But I dun wan' a baby sister!"

Harry grinned as Ginny scowled, rubbing the prominent bump in her robes protectively. They had just come from her latest Healer's appointment, where they had found out that their third child was to be a little girl. James had simply shrugged, apparently neither annoyed nor excited for another younger sibling. Perhaps because he had been through this before when Albus was born, he was used to it.

Little Albus Severus, on the other hand, was not quite ready to give up his title as baby of the family, it seemed. He had cried when Harry and Ginny had first told their two children they were going to be big brothers. Harry thought it was amusing, while Ginny worried that Al would grow to hate his unborn sibling.

"It's sibling rivalry, love. You were the baby of your family. Ask your mum how Ron reacted when he found out he was going to be a big brother. It's normal," Harry assured his wife as he tried to assuage her fears. She was so worried about the kids being alright, she stressed needlessly.

"I just want Albus to love her."

Harry wrapped his arms around the beautiful red head, rubbing one hand lovingly over the bump that was his unborn daughter. "He will. I'm already hopelessly in love with her, and we haven't even met yet."

Ginny giggled, snuggling into Harry's arms as they drifted off into sleep.

_**Four Months Later**_

Hermione gasped and sat up in bed as she heard the sound of breaking glass. It had sounded like it had come from the sitting room. She blindly reached over and shook Ron's shoulder.

"Ron. _Ron_, wake up!"

"Murrrrfmmrrrmm."

"Ron! I heard something. Someone's in the house!"

"Wards would have gone off if it was really an intruder, 'Mione. Has to be someone we know," Ron grumbled as he sat up, scratching his head through his sleep ruffled hair.

Hermione glared at her husband as she slipped her house shoes on and wrapped a dressing gown around herself. "If that was supposed to comfort me in some way, it failed!" She then grabbed her wand and left the room. She should have known better than to expect Ron to be her knight in shining armour.

The fireplace was blazing, which was abnormal as Hermione always made sure to douse the flames before bed, lest the house burn down. Someone must have flooed in, which doubly meant it was someone they knew, as they blocked the floo from everyone besides family.

"Hello?" Hermione called out, her wand held out in front of her as she looked around. The fire was casting odd shadows, making her heart race as she squinted into the half-darkness.

"Auntie 'Mione!"

Hermione shrieked as someone grabbed her around the legs, and nearly blasted whoever it was with her wand before she realized it was Albus Potter, her nephew.

"Al? What are you doing here, sweet heart? Your mummy and daddy must be worried sick!"

"Mum and Dad sent us through, actually," said another voice from near the sofa. It was James, wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown with little flying snitches all over it.

Why on Earth would Harry and Ginny send the kids through the floo without them at Merlin knew what time in the middle of the night? Suddenly, Hermione realized what was happening.

"Ron! RON! Get Rose up and dressed! Ginny is in labour!"

There was a loud crash as Ron came barrelling out of their bedroom, one leg caught in his pyjama pants and a jumper pulled halfway down, exposing his hair covered chest and stomach. "Bloody hell! Already?"

"Yes, already! I'm due in a few weeks as well, or did you forget what month it is again?"

Ron had figured out his wardrobe and was ushering little Rose along, who had sleepy eyes and grumpy scowl on her little face. "I might have forgotten…You're not in labour too, are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she picked Rose up and summoned her shoes to slip onto her feet. "Not yet, but it could be any day now. Grab the overnight bag from the closet, will you? Hey James, I know your mum had one too; did they take it to St. Mungo's with them?"

James hopped off of the sofa and over to the fireplace, where a rather overstuffed bag sat. Beside it was a picture frame, the glass broken out of it. Well, that explained the crash Hermione had heard.

"Sorry Auntie. It knocked over the picture when we flooed in."

Hermione vanished the broken glass away and sat the broken frame on the coffee table to be dealt with later. "It's alright, love. It was an accident. Is everyone ready to go? Into the floo, then. Ron, hand them each a pinch of floo powder."

As the boys flooed to the hospital with her, Hermione left Rose with Ron, as she didn't think carrying a two year old through the floo while nearly nine months pregnant was a very good idea.

It had been almost five hours in the delivery waiting room before Harry came out, looking extremely tired and frazzled. James was curled up in one of the waiting room chairs asleep, while Rose was passed out with her head lying against her father's chest. Al was in Hermione's lap, refusing to sleep no matter how much Hermione and Ron tried to convince him it was alright to go to sleep.

"She's still in labour. The Healer said the baby's heart rate is up a little bit due to labour taking so long. They're going to give her a potion that supposed to help speed up labour, but they wanted her to get a little bit of rest first so she has the strength to push when it's time. How have the boys been?"

"James passed out almost right away, but Albus is refusing to go to sleep," Hermione said as Albus jumped off of her lap and ran over to his father, his steps a little uneven from exhaustion.

"Daddy! I wanna see Mummy. I wanna tell her sorry!"

Harry shared a confused look with his brother and sister in law as he bent down and picked his youngest son up. "Why do you want to say sorry, Al? What are you sorry for?"

"I said I didn't wan' a baby sister, but I do! I wan' her! Please tell mummy I'm sorry so she can get my sister out!"

Harry very nearly dropped Albus as he laughed, almost in hysterics. Ron was grinning from ear to ear as Hermione wiped at her tearful eyes.

"Oh, Albus, your mummy knows you want your baby sister. They'll both be ok, son. I promise."

"Mister Potter? It's time," a Mediwitch called from the door of the delivery room.

Harry handed Albus off to Hermione, who gripped her brother in law's shoulder for a moment. "Wish her luck for us, and send our love."

"I will. And I'll be sure to tell mummy that you want your baby sister, alright Al?"

Al just nodded, a small pout on his lips that made Hermione tear up once more. Damn hormones.

It was only about an hour later when Harry came back out into the waiting room, a pink bundle wrapped in his arms. Ron shook James and Rose awake, and Albus was the first to run over to Harry when he knelt down to let the youngest members of his family meet the new little girl.

"Albus, James – I want you to meet your new little sister, Lily Luna. Isn't she beautiful?" Harry asked as he moved the blanket away from the baby's face so they could see her better. Her little tiny curls were rusty red, and she had a little squat nose – a classic Weasley trait.

James smiled as he touched the little curls, watching them spring back as the baby squirmed in her father's arms. Rose took one little hand into her own and giggled at how much bigger her own hand was. Albus knelt down beside his dad and looked into his little sister's face.

"Hi Lily, I'm your big brother, Albus. I promise to love ya and keep ya safe from monsters, k?" Then he bent down and placed a kiss on Lily's tiny forehead, causing all of the adults in the room to sigh in admiration for such sweet innocence.

"You'll be a wonderful big brother, Al. I know it," Harry whispered as he ruffled his son's hair. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful family. It was all he had ever wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know how I feel about this ending. I feel as though I could have taken it a little further, but I ran out of steam. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
